Scarcity Value
by carmpietri
Summary: When something is rare, or scare, people have been know to do horrable things to obtain it, especially if there's only one. What happens if that thing is a human being?


**WARNING!** Well, not really, but just know, I've never actually _seen the series, but I have read volumes one and two and now three ^-^ so, therefore, I apologize if this is hugely inaccurate…._

Beta Reader is Leesy Metallium. I highly recommend her as an author. And someone to IM with ^^ Though I don't think she'll appreciated it very much if everyone who reads this starts IM-ing her O_. Sorry Leesy ^^;;;

Itooshi: Japanese word for 'lover'. It's like 'honey', or 'sweety' or any one of those mushy words….

THE UNKNOWN POV IS NOT A CHARACTER!!!

**_Scarcity Value_**

Unknown POV

According to the book, _Influence_, whose author is unknown to me, people can do remarkable things to obtain freedoms they've lost. 

In one case ABC pay 3.1 billion dollars for a worthless movie that put them one billion dollars in debt because they were driven by the unconscious desire for something that is 'rare' or 'scarce'. 

At a Nike store in Alabama shelves were raided and thirteen people were hurt because production of one type of shoe was going to be stopped. Shelves in this store were raided and people were randomly grabbing shoes in sizes they didn't have in hopes of getting, by chance, one shoe. 

In the smash hit anime, YuGiOh, Katsuya Jonouchi stuck his foot in a shoe with a scorpion in it because it was, according the shoe sales man, a very rare type of shoe and he could only have it if he managed to not get stung by the scorpion. 

Ladies and gentleman that is the power of scarcity. 

It will drive people do doing things they never thought that would do. Actually hurting themselves for something they wouldn't, or will not be able to own. 

In fact, things they don't even want. 

I never stopped to thing about this. 

All I knew is that I loved Eiri Yuki. 

The romance novelist.

I'm sure you've heard of him. Best seller? Blonde hair and golden eyes even though he's a native Japanese man?

Remarkable.

I couldn't have him.

And that's what made me want him even more.  

And I would make him mine. In one life time or the next. 

You see, I died. Admiring him. Though I don't think he'll ever know it. 

I was by myself, reading his latest and thoroughly enjoying every word. 

And, I died. 

No one found me for two weeks. 

Sad in some respects, but perfectly ok. 

I wasn't there when they found me. In fact, I wasn't even in Kyoto. 

I was in Eiri Yuki's apartment. Watching him. Day and night. 

He's beautiful, you know that? And I will never have him.

And I want him, regardless. 

I read all of his upcoming stuff over his shoulder. As he typed away, day after night, I was there. 

In the beginning, he could feel something was … different. The apartment was cooler in places. He complained of the TV and radio signals not coming in correctly. Sometimes he saw glimpses of me, or noises, and it made his edgy and nervous. 

He's adorable when he's scared. 

After a time just watching wasn't enough. I wanted to be inside him. I let my spirit enter his body and look into his mind. I saw everything, knew everything about him. 

And I still couldn't have him!

I wanted to hurt him. To scar him perfectly. To be inside me. To _own_ him. In fact, I even wanted to kill him. Because there is no greater intimacy between a killer and their victim (AN- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho either. _   .).

And yet, I couldn't. Until Shuichi Shindou showed up.

See, I've tried to possess some of the people who sleep with Eiri-kun. It works, sometimes, but I can't feel it. And besides, I'd rather have a man's body. Because that's what I am. Or, was, anyway.

Never has Eiri-kun had a constant lover. Never. Until there was _Shindou_. I thought he was the luckiest bastard. Of course, he shows up one day, spots my Eiri-kun and falls in love. __

_HE_ hasn't watched Eiri like I have. _HE_ hasn't been inside his head. And yet, Eiri-kun calls him 'his main lover'. Disgusting.

But, my opinion changed when Shindou moved in. The little spaz was now here and always going to be here. 

I saw my desires and lust about to be fulfilled. 

I possessed Shindou.

He put up one hell of a fight, but by then it was too late. When you possess someone your minds cross. HE SAW what I planned on doing to Eiri Yuki and decided to try and stop me.

He failed.

I had snuck up on Eiri-kun and wrapped the arms that were now mine around him. He'd told me to go away because he had a deadline. 

I didn't. 

Now, when you had an occupation such as mine you learn things. Like how to paralyze someone temporarily. A pressure point on the body doesn't that in the lower back. 

In three minutes of paralyze my itooshi's life was changed. 

I had tied him up in one of the inner rooms. There were no window, and no way out, except by the door. 

I keep that door locked to this day.

I had raped him. Continuously. Until he couldn't take it anymore. 

The few moments I had been inside him, I felt like we were one being. I loved it. 

And now, all I have left to do is break him. 

Once I did that, he'd be mine. All mine. I would've destroyed him.

Because there is no greater feeling then destroying something you care about. 

He was so sad. And I loved it. 

Beautiful. He couldn't understand what happened. 

I have never told him. 

To him I am Shu-chan. 

Shindou does put up a fight once and while as well. But it's becoming less frequent. He's losing hope. 

Eiri already has. 

He's been locked up for close to a year now. 

Continually raped, and beaten. 

There really isn't anyone like him.

And that makes me love him even more. 


End file.
